scott familly
by haley1815
Summary: voici l'histoire de la famille scott après le lycée! retrouvez naley et broocas, peyton et 1 nouveau perso!


L'histoire se passe après la saison 4 Haley et Nathan ont eu une petite fille prénommé Lisa

Brooke et Lucas sont toujours ensemble

Peyton est dessinatrice au new York time et elle rencontre un garçon qui s'appelle mark, ils vont découvrir qu'ils ont une passion commune pour le dessin.

_Dans une salle de concert à boston_

**Présentateur : **je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la nouvelle star du pop rock américain Haley James

_Le public applaudit et Haley arriva sur la scène_

**Haley : **merci à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien

_Haley fit son concert _ en interprétant les titres de son dernière album broken bracelet. Après avoir terminer, elle retourna dans sa loge. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte

**Jimmy :** salut, ma chanteuse préféré

**Haley : **salut Jim

**Jimmy : **ça va, pas trop fatigué

**Haley :** tu rigole là, on enchaîne les concerts avec une allure incroyable, je n'ai même pas le temps de me reposer.

**Jimmy : **c'est la rançon de la gloire.

_Haley donna un coup de coude à Jimmy et ils rigolèrent ensemble._

_Jimmy était le guitariste de Haley depuis maintenant 5 ans, une réelle complicité était née entre eux. Il était devenue son ami._

_Haley se trouvait toujours dans sa loge avec Jimmy, ils décompressait du concert, quand une petite tête blonde pointa le bout son nez._

**Lisa : **maman maman

Haley : coucou toi

_Haley pris sa fille dans ses bras _

Monika : excusez moi mademoiselle James, elle m'a échappé

Haley : alors comme ça tu ne voulais pas rester avec la nounou.

_Lisa fit non de la tête et se blottit contre sa mère _

Monika : je crois que le manager veut voir toute l'équipe

Jim et Haley : ok

Plus tard dans la soirée avec le manager

Manager : voila je vous ai réunit parce que cela fais 2 mois que nous sommes en tourner et je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre travail.

_Haley avait sa fille dans ses bras et celle-ci se mit à pleurer._

**Haley :** qu'est-ce que tu as Lisa ?

Lisa : papa, je veux voir papa

_Les pleurs de la petite Lisa firent stopper la réunion_.

Manager : Haley je peux te voir dans mon bureau

Haley : oui bien sûr

Haley : je suis désolé pour l'incident

Manager : tu sais, ce n'est difficile de deviner pourquoi elle pleure, tous les enfants ont besoin de leur père.

Haley : je suis d' accord

Manager : vu que je suis une des rares personnes sur la tourné à savoir que tu est marié, surtout je connais l'identité de ton mari. Alors j'ai pensé :que tu voudrais passé du temps avec ta famille .

Haley : vous feriez ça

Haley : merci beaucoup

Manager : si tu prends l'avion cette nuit tu arrivas demain soir à Los Angeles avant le début du mach des lakers.

_A tree hill, au Karen's café _

Peyton: bonjour Karen

Karen : Peyton comment vas tu

Peyton : bien merci

Karen : tu veux un café

Peyton oui je veux bien

_Peyton s'assit sur le comptoir_

_Karen : qu'est ce que tu as dans la main_

_Peyton : ce sont les dessins pour le new York Times _

_Karen ok_

Dans le fond du café un jeune homme les observent karen qui la remarquer le fixe

Peyton : tu rêves karen

Karen : tu vois le jeune homme dans le fond, il te regarde depuis une demie heure au moins

Peyton : arrête

Karen : c'est vrai

_Peyton s'approcha du jeune homme _

Peyton : excusez moi, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous me fixé comme ça

Le jeune homme : moi mais pas du tout

Peyton : c'est ça

Le jeune homme : vous savez vous êtes très belle à regarder

_Peyton eut un petit rire et retourna au comptoir _

Karen : alors ?

Peyton : c'est un prétentieux

Peyton : désolé je dois y allez

Karen : ok a plus

_Peyton prit sa voiture mais le jeune homme du café la rattrapa_

Le jeune homme : eh attend

Peyton : qu'est ce que tu veux

Le jeune homme : te donner ça

_Le jeune homme lui tendit un magnifique portrait d'elle_

_Le jeune homme : moi c'est marc, marc Orson_

_Peyton : Peyton, Peyton Saywer_

_A Los Angeles en soirée. Haley étais arriver, elle prit sa voiture pour allez à la salle des lakers arriver elle vit une foule de fan agglutiné avec des pancartes, beaucoup d'entre elle étais destiné à Nathan Scott, elle s'approcha, un jeune garde du corps lui barra la route _

Garde du corps : désolé personne entre

Haley : écouter j'ai le droit d'entrer

Le garde du corps regarda son collègue qui lui fit signe de la laisser passer. Elle rentra dans la salle qui se remplissait progressivement, Haley s'installa avec Lisa qui dormait. Le mach des lakers allait commencer.

Commentateur : ici micro mc faden, bienvenue à tous pour un nouveau mach de NBA. Ce soir les lakers rencontre phénix.

La salle applaudit

Commentateur : bien sur, les joueurs que vous attendez tous

_Les joueurs entre sur le terrain_

_Micro : je suppose que vous connaissez les lakers avec leur star du basket Nathan Scott _

_Le public explosa et le bruit se fit intense. _

_Le match tourna à l'avantage des lakers avec un Nathan Scott tout aussi éclatant avec 5O point sur les 70 marqués._

_Haley sortit de la salle et attendit Nathan. Elle vit un nombre impressionnant de supporter qui étais surtout des filles, celle-ci était ici principalement venue pour Nathan. Haley aperçu aussi la télévision venu en masse, alors quand il sortit de la salle se fut l'effervescence_.

Supporter : Nathan, un autographe

Nathan : pour quelle nom

Supporter : sarah. , oh merci beaucoup

_La jeune fille s'évanouit _

Journaliste : M Scott une question, vous êtes au meilleur de votre niveau ne pensez vous pas à votre vie privé , vous savez vous êtes considéré comme un sexe symbole.

Nathan : je ne répondrais pas à ce genre de question.

_Le garde du corps de Nathan l'extirpa de cette foule et le ramena dans la salle._

_Nathan : merci _

_Gc : de rien c'est mon travail, je te signal que tu as de la visite._

_Haley : je vois que tu fais toujours tomber les filles _

_Nathan : Haley, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_Il serra très fort sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras _

Nathan : je suis content de te voir

Haley : moi aussi

Nathan : viens on rentre à la maison

_Dans la soirée à tree hill :_

_Peyton était intriguée par le jeune homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer il était très mystérieux, et surtout doué en dessin comme elle. Peyton tenait son portrait dans les mains, plein de question se bousculait dans sa tête, d'où vient t'il, pourquoi est-il arrivé en caroline ?. Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte que le portrait comportait une anomalie, elle prit une gomme et frotta contre la toile, un numéro de téléphone apparu .Cette découverte la fit sourire, machinalement Peyton prit son matériel à dessin et crayonna le portrait de marc. Quand elle eut fini, elle prit son téléphone et laissa un message à marc en lui disant qu'elle avait un cadeau pour lui. _

_Le soleil se coucha sur tree hill._

_Très tôt le lendemain a Los Angeles _

_Haley se réveilla et alla dans la cuisine, un mot étais posé sur la table, elle le prit, dessus on pouvait lire « je suis partit amener Lisa chez la nounou je t'aime ». le journal était posé sur la table et ouvert à la page des sports, c'était écrit Nathan Scott toujours aussi éblouissant mais qu'est-ce qui pourra l'arrêter, peut être l'amour, en effet d'après nos sources le basketteur serait toujours célibataire, et pourtant ce ne sont pas les prétendante qui manque .Haley ferma brusquement le journal Nathan était arrivé ._

Nathan : bonjour toi

Haley:( u_n peu contrarié)_ salut

Nathan : bien dormi

Haley : oui

Nathan s'approche d'Haley et essaye de l'embrasser celle ci le repousse

Nathan : qu'est- ce qui se passe

Haley : rien

Nathan : si je vois bien

Haley : t'a lu le journal ce matin

_Nathan compris tout suite _

Nathan :ça mais c'est rien

Haley en s'énervant : tu trouves que c'est rien non mais je rêve , je sors d'une tournée éreintante, tu peux comprendre que j'en ai marre non

Nathan : ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti en tourné à l'autre bout des états unis

Haley : ah ok

Nathan (agacé) : je te signal qu'on à décider ensemble de ne pas révéler notre relation au grand public, pour que sa n'agit pas sur nos carrière respective, tu t'en souviens au moins. Toi la chanteuse et moi le basketteur.

Haley : oui mais

Nathan : mais quoi

Haley : je ne supporte pu cette situation, tu ne te rend pas compte de ta popularité.

Nathan : je rêve ou tu es jalouse de mon succès

Haley : mais non c'est juste qu'on ne ce voit plus, ta fille à besoin de toi j'ai, besoin de toi

Nathan : je suis la

Haley : je n'y arrive plus j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister.

Haley (soupirant) j'aimerais qu'on partage ensemble ton succès, pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu te rappelle, mais vu que tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre je m'en vais.

Nathan : attend

Dans la journée au karen's café

Karen : qu'est ce que vous faîte encore ici

Marc : moi, je viens voir Peyton

Karen : oui c'est ça

_Peyton arriva _

Peyton : salut marc

Marc : je vois que tu as compris mon petit jeu, mais bon, je suis venu parce que tu m'a dit que tu avais un cadeau pour moi.

Peyton : viens on va dehors

Mark : ok

Mark : alors mon cadeau

Peyton : tiens

_Peyton lui tendit son portrait_

Marc : ah ok , toi aussi tu dessines

Peyton : et bien oui ça m'arrive de temps en temps

Marc : désolé je ne savais pas

Peyton : en faite, je suis dessinatrice au new York time

Marc , je crois que je me suis fait avoir

Peyton : je crois que oui.

_Peyton sourit,_

Peyton :et a part te faire avoir tu fais quoi dans la vie .

Marc : je suis dessinateur comme toi

Peyton : qu'est-ce que tu fais en caroline

Marc : si je te le dis tu ne vas pas me croire

Peyton : vas y toujours

Marc : et bien j'expose mes œuvres

Peyton : ah d'accord

Marc : j'en aie assez dit sur moi pour l'instant, je te pose une question, qu'est-ce que la dessinatrice vedette du new York time fait dans une petite ville comme tee hill.

Peyton : ma famille est ici

Marc : je comprends

Peyton : regarde j'habite dans la maison en face

Marc : je vois très belle maison

Peyton : je me trompe ou tu te moques

Marc : moi, jamais

Peyton : allez viens je t'invite

Ils allèrent dans la maison. Marc entra et fut surpris de voir la déco de Peyton, celle -ci remarqua son étonnement.

Peyton : quoi qu'est-ce qui il y a

Marc : j'aime ta déco

Peyton : merci

Peyton : tu veux boire quelque chose

Marc : avec plaisir

Peyton : je reprends les questions

Marc je t'écoute

Peyton : depuis quand aime tu le dessin

Marc : c'est mon grand père qui m'a donner l'envie de dessiner, quand j'étais petit il dessinait des paysages, j'étais super impressionné. Alors j'ai décidé de faire comme lui et à 18 ans je me suis inscrit a la drawn académie de San Franscico.

Peyton : ouah, mais c'est une école réputé

Marc : et toi

Peyton : et moi quoi

Marc : depuis quand tu dessine

Peyton : je tiens ça de ma mère biologique

Marc : tu es une enfant adopté

Peyton : bonne déduction, allez viens je vais de montrer ma chambre

_Marc fait semblant d'avoir comprit autre chose _

Peyton : je t'arête tout de suite

Marc : je sais

_Ils montèrent dans la chambre_

Marc : c'est t'est dessins

Peyton : oui

Marc : ouah_, ils voient l'étagère de disque de Peyton_

Marc : c'est ta toi

Peyton : oui

Marc : il y en a beaucoup

Peyton : sûrement je ne les aie pas tous compté

_Marc s'approche et trouve le premier disque de Haley_

Marc : tu sais que ça faut de l'or ça

Peyton : peut –être, mais je le garde

Marc : comme tu veux

Peyton : je n'ai pas terminé mes questions

Marc (_rigole) aller _

_Peyton : tu as de la famille à tree hill_

_Marc : non ma famille vit à San Fransico, j'ai un frère Ryan qui à 28ans il est avocat et ma sœur Léa, qui à 19 ans elle fait des études de commerce._

_Peyton : okay _

_Marc toi : tout à l'heure tu m'a dit que tu avais de la famille ici. Tu as des frères et sœurs alors _

_Peyton : oui j'ai un demi frère dereck_

_Le téléphone sonne _

Peyton : désolé je dois descendre

Marc : je t'attend

Marc regarda la chambre de peyton de plus près, une petit lampe était posé sur une table en bois, il s'avance et s'en sans rendre compte, il ouvre le tiroir, à l'intérieur il y avait une enveloppe, poussé par la curiosité il regarda le contenu de l'enveloppe, il y avait d'autre dessin il n'u pas le temps de les regarder en détails puisque peyton était arriver .

Peyton : c'a fait a peine 3 jours qu'on se connaît et tu fouilles déjà dans mes affaires

Marc : euh …et bien je le reconnaît, Tu m'a pris sur le faîte

Peyton : voleur va !

Marc en rigolant : j'irais pas jusque là quand même

Peyton : alors tu les aimes bien mes dessins

Marc : oui mais c'est qui

_Peyton lui arracha les dessins des mains et répliqua _

_Peyton : _je te présente ma mère , elly harp, ma meilleur ami brooke davis scot ,et enfin lucas scot son marie qui est aussi un écrivain de talent .si tu veux tu pourras les rencontrer ils viennent pour noêl

Marc : c'était eux au téléphone n'est ce pas .

Peyton : pas exactement mais t'y étais presque

Marc : allez c'étais qui

Peyton si je te le dit tu ne me croirait pas

Marc : vas y toujours

Peyton : tu c'est que t'est un curieux toi

Marc ; t'a devinez ça toute seule

_Marc se met à applaudir,_ peyton s'approche et le frappe ,

Marc : au secours j'ai mal

Peyton : tu veux que je continue

Peyton et marc se retrouve bloquer par le mur , il se fixe, un long silence s'installe entre les deux , puis marc reprit ses esprits et lança :

Marc : c'est bizarre , non

Peyton : quoi

Marc : ben , en trois jours , j'ai été très proche de toi et je ne les jamais été autant avec mes autres copines

_Peyton eut une exclamation étouffée_

Marc : quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a

Peyton : en plus de curieux j'ajouterais vantard.

Marc : arrête c'est sérieux.

_Un bruit sourd retentit en bas, ils descendirent et virent la voiture de marc, les pneus de celle –ci était éclatée_ .

Marc oh non c'est pas vrai je n'est plus de voiture .

Python : c'est dommage

Marc : tu trouves ça marrant

Peyton : allez viens je vais te prêter mon lit

_La porte de la maison claqua, et la nuit allait bientôt arriver sur tree hil_

_A plusieurs kilomètre de là, la ville de los angeles_

_Haley rentra chez elle, elle avait lomtemps réfléchi à la situation, quand elle arriva dans sa maison Nathan prenait sa douche._

Haley : salut ma chérie, tu es toute seule

Lisa : non papa prend sa douche il avait l'air triste

Haley : ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie

Nathan arriva et interrompu la conversation

Nathan : à qui tu parles lisa

_Haley fixa Nathan, il était torse nu, des petites goutte d'eau lui ruisselait sur le corps. Haley fut interrompue dans sa rêverie par Nathan qui demanda à lisa d'aller dans sa chambre._

Nathan : ou étais tu

Haley : je suis partit réfléchir

_Nathan lui lança une enveloppe _

Haley : qu'est- ce que c'est

Nathan : tu verras ouvre

_Haley aperçu deux billets d'avion, Nathan qui était encore énervé par leur dispute profita de la situation. _

Nathan : ce sont deux billets pour boston

Haley : mais qu'est –ce que ça veut dire

Nathan : ça veut dire que demain tu rentres à boston avec lisa

Haley : et pour quelle raison

Nathan : pour la raison suivante, je crois que tu t'ennui ici cela fait deux moi qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé, et la seule chose que tu fait c'est de me faire des reproches .alors moi je me dit que que tu préfère rester en tourner .

_Haley fut blessé par ces dernières paroles, nathan quant à lui restait étrangement impassible face au regard de surprise que lui lançait sa femme. _

Haley énervé : tais toi !

Nathan : pourquoi, c'est la vérité non

Haley : décidément tu ne comprends rien

Nathan : explique moi

Haley :tu te souviens tu titre de ma dernière chanson broken bracelet

Nathan : oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

Haley : c'est ça le rapport

_Haley souleva sa manche et montre un petit bracelet à Nathan._

**Haley :**Tu as toujours été et tu resteras ma seule source d'inspiration

_Nathan s'approcha Haley et l'embrassa. Haley voulut résister mais finalement elle se laissa faire. Après tous cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne c'étais pas embrasser_

_Quand leurs baiser fut terminé. Nathan lui redonna l'enveloppe _

Haley : tu veux quand même que je parte

Nathan : regarde

Haley : ce sont des billets pour tree hill

nathan : j'ai eu peyton tout à l'heure au téléphone ,elle nous a proposer de venir , j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, en plus lucas et brooke seront là alors

haley : et ton entrainement

nathan : tu m'a dit que tu avait besoin de moi non

Haley embrassa Nathan, elle était contente elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir sa famille.

La semaine passa et le week end arrivait _ a tree hill peyton et marc s'activait pour préparer la venu de tout le monde . dans la ville tous décorait les maison avec des lumières de tout les couleurs ce qui donnait à la ville un air de fête._

_Dans la maison de peyton _

Marc : tu crois que tes amis vont m'apprécier

Peyton : arrête de te poser des questions mais amis sont cool tu verras

Marc : je dis quoi moi, bonjour je suis un ami peyton et vous

Peyton : et ben tu dis que tu es mon petit ami et puis c'est tout

Marc : petit ami … ça me plait assez

_Marc déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de peyton . l'heure tourna, et les amis de peyton allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre ._

Marc : on sera combien exactement

Peyton :7 pourquoi

Marc : non juste pour me préparer spicologiquement

Peyton : arrête tes bétises

Marc : quoi

Peyton : tu c'est mes amis qui vont venir ce n'est pas n'importe qui, ce sont mes meilleurs amis, ils font partit de ma famille tu comprend

Brooke et lucas qui était arriver derrière eux entendire la conversation

Brooke : je crois qui la compris peyton

_Peyton reconnu cette voix , alors elle se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de brooke _

_Peyton : brooke c'est pas vrai , ça me fait tellement plaisir _

_Brooke : moi aussi peyton mais la tu m'étouffe _

_Peyton desserra son etreinte et s'excusa, son regard se porta sur lucas _

Peyton : eh salut toi

lucas : salut peyton

peyton : alors comment vas mon grand écrivain

lucas :t' exagère pas un peu

brooke : avec l'age il est devenu modeste

_Brooke donna un coup de coude à lucas se qui le fit rire . peyton qui était aux ange de les revoir les serra tout les deux dans ses bras ._

Brooke : on devrait venir plus souvent si tu nous fait un accueil comme cela

_Marc qui était rester en retrait regardait le spectacle amusé, celui-ci remarqua la complicité qui liait peyton , Brooke, et Lucas il décida d' intervenir _

_Marc :_euh,euhmm excusez moi

Peyton : ah oui , je vous présente marc

_Brooke s'avança vers marc suivi de lucas _

Brooke : qu'est –ce qu'un si beau garçon fait ici

Marc(sourit ) : et bien je suis le petit ami de peyton

Brooke :oh

Brooke regarda peyton avec des yeux malicieux et lui fit un sourire , ce que peyton fit à son tour

Brooke : et bien bienvenu

Marc :tu doit être lucas .. marc fesait allusion au jeune homme à côté de brooke dont il ne connaisait pas le nom

Lucas : oui

Marc : content de te renconter (_marc lui serra la main) _alors c'est toi l'écrivain de talent

Lucas rigola : peut –être

Brooke : arrête d'être modeste ta réputation est faite et puis tu est un scott

_Brooke lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres _

Marc ne comprena pas le sens de cet remarque mais il ne tardera pas à savoir

Peyton : et c'est quoi tout ça . _peyton avait remarquer l'énorme sac à côté de la porte _

Brooke ça c'est nos cadeaux pour toute notre petite famille

Peyton : c'est beaucoup trop brooke

Brooke : franchement c'est rien

Brooke : aller viens il faut qu'on parle. _son regard se posa sur marc_

Marc et lucas se retrouvèrent tous les deux . après un long moment de discussion peyton et brooke revenir dans le salon plus complice que jamais

Peyton et brooke : ça va vous deux

Lucas et marc : oui

Lucas : je vais dehors

Brooke : pas de problème

Marc : ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble

Brooke : oh la la très lomtemps

Au même moment dehors, lucas vit lisa arriver ainsi que nathan et haley il prenna sa nièce dans ses bras

Lucas : coucou mon petit cœur

Lisa : salut tonton

Il vit nathan et haley et alla vers eux

Lucas : eh ptit frère

Il serra nathan dans ses bras

Lucas je suis content de te voire

Nathan : moi aussi

Lucas : ma meilleur ami

Haley : tu ma manquer

Peyton, brooke , et marc arrivèrent

Brooke : j'arrive pas à y croire nathan et haley

Nathan : si on est bien là

Brooke ainsi que peyton allèrent saluer haley et nathan . ils étaient tous content de se retrouver lorsque lisa décida de parler

Lisa : c'est qui lui _elle montra du doit marc _

Brooke la prit dans ses bras

Brooke : lisa je te présente marc le petit ami de peyton

Marc : je n'arrive pas à y croire nathan scott et haley james

vous savez haley je suis fan de votre musique .j'adore ce que vous faîtes , je crois que je rêve ,la plus grande star de basket des usa et une chanteuse que j'adore ensemble , de sur quoi de sur quoi de la famille à ma petite amie .

marc : je peux me permettre une question

naley : oui pas de problème

marc : ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble parce que enfin je veux dire on n'en à pas entendu parler .

Nathan : assez, même très longtemps

Marc : alors pourquoi

Nathan le devança

Nathan : pour protéger notre fille

Haley embrassa nathan

Peyton : allez venez on rentre à l'intérieur

Après une journée ou tout le monde c'étais retrouvé, entre match de basket et discussion animé entre fille. Le groupe d'amis décida de se rendre dans un lieux, qui évoquait beaucoup de souvenir pour eux .

Ils arrivèrent à la plage ou nathan et haley se sont marié

Marc : c'est beau

Peyton : oui c'est magnifique

Lucas et nathan : ça vous dit qu'on prépare un feu

Haley : bonne idée

Lorsque le feu fut allumé ils se retrouvèrent en cercle et discutèrent de tous et de rien .marc demanda à skills

Marc : skills , tu fais quoi dans la vie

Skills : moi, je suis chef de la sécurité

_Brooke prit alors la parole et s'adresse à lukas _

Brooke : tu n'a pas parler de ton nouveau livre

Lucas : brooke tu c'est qu'il n'est pas encore terminer

Brooke : et alors ça ne 'empêche pas t'en parler

Lucas :oui mais

Haley : mais quoi … allez raconte nous ce que Lucas scott prépare

Lucas : comme vous voudrez , alors mon nouveau livre s'appellera « the creek » ça raconte l'histoire de deux personnes keith et Ely mais pour l'instant c'est tout

_Brooke : se lève je vous annonce que Lucas scott est un sale menteur _

Lucas : brooke !

Brooke : ben quoi c'est vrai, arrête de mentir tu as commencé ton bouquin, et plus que commencé d'ailleurs

Lucas : ok je le reconnais

Nathan : mon frère serait un timide

_Lucas sourit _

Brooke : j'ai amenée un passage du live alors voyons ce qui est écrit

_Lucas essaya d'arracher le livre à Brooke mais c'était trop tard Brooke lisait le passage ce qui la fit sourire et elle devint pensive _

Haley et peyton : qu'est-ce qu'il y à brooke

_brooke sortit de ses pensée et s'adressa à Lucas _

_Brooke : mon mari est un copieur_

_Lucas : arrête _

_Brooke :je te taquine _

_Brooke l'embrassa _

Marc : alors qu'est-ce que ca dit

Brooke prit le papier et commença à lire, tout en fixant avec insistance nathan et haley

Brooke :Nos deux héros c'était donné rendez – vous près du fleuve :

Keith : le petit déjeuner des champions , t'en veux

Ely : t'est en retard

_Keith ouvre une boite de ckarcker jack, à l'intérieur à petit bracelet _

Keith : si seulement il donnait les réponses au devoir de math en cadeaux

Keith : tient c'est pour toi

_Keith donne le petit bracelet à Ely _

Ely : j'ai pas envie de joué à

Keith : tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne te fais pas de cadeaux .

Peyton en souriant : très grande inspiration luke

Haley regarda nathan avec amour et l'embrassa .

_Devant le climat bizarre qui c'était installé marc demanda avec précaution :_

Marc : qu'est-ce qui se passe

L'ignorance de marc eut pour effet de faire sourire le groupe .

Marc continua pourtant ses questions .

Marc : si je peux me permettre une suggestions

Lucas : je t'écoute

Marc : voila , je trouve que ce passage manque disons de suptilité

Lucas essayant de garder son sérieux face à nathan qui se demandais ce que marc allais sortir

Lucas : qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas

Marc : je trouve que ceci est un peu cliché

Lucas voulut parlé mais nathan le devança

Nathan : comment ça

Marc était quelque peu déstabilisé de parler droit dans les yeux à une star du basket comme Nathan scoot, qui plus ait sur un sujet qui le concernait personnellement, puisqu'il s'agissait du livre de son frère .

Marc : c'est simplement que ça se voit à des kilomètres que ce mec est fou de cette fille

Le couple naley fut surpris de cet remarque ainsi que brooke et peyton mais nathan se reprit et dis

Nathan : moi je dis que c'est très convaincant

Marc :je sais que c'est ton frère qui écrit ce bouquin mais comment tu peux être aussi que ça va plaire .

Tout les regard des autres était posé sur nathan

Nathan : A cause de ça

_Nathan fit volte face et se retrouva devant haley il lui attrapa le bras et elle arriva debout devant lui elle voulut poser une question mais à cette instant nathan lui déposa un baiser qui témoignait de tout son amour pour elle . Marc était surprit il regarda peyton qui lui lança un regard qui voulait dire je t'expliquerai plus tard . brooke qui était contente de voir ses amis aussi amoureux commença à applaudir bientôt suivit par tout le groupe qui eux aussi riait au éclat. _

Une nouvelle journée allait commencé sur tree hill une journée pleine de rebondissement inattendu

Après une très courte nuit nathan et haley était réveillé et ils rejoignirent le groupe dans la cuisine .

Haley : bonjour tout le monde

Brooke : salut

Peyton : bien dormi

Haley : oui merci

Nathan entra dans la salle et salut tous le monde et ensuite ils prirent le petit déjeuner en famille

Les heures avait passé et chacun vaquait à ses occupations ainsi nathan et brooke s'était retrouvé dehors pour discuter.

Brooke : alors beau frère

Nathan : brooke

Brooke : quoi de neuf à los angeles

Nathan : je te l'ai déjà dit rien spécial

Brooke avec un sourire complice : pour une fois qu'on se retrouve tout les deux .

Nathan : et toi tu n'a pas des choses à me dire .

Brooke : rien de très réjouissant dans ma petite vie de styliste

Nathan se moqua de brooke

Brooke :quoi

Nathan : tu te plein alors que tu as un mari formidable, je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de mon frère

Brooke : je dois le prendre comment ça

_Brooke et Nathan discutaient tranquillement dehors tout comme marc, peyton, lucas et haley qui eux était rentré à l'intérieur _

Haley : tu te plait au new York times

Peyton: oui enfin, mon chef m' énerve, mais à par ça tout va bien ! et toi raconte nous la tournée

Haley _les yeux brillant :_c'était génial, j'ai fait des concerts a travers toute la cote est des états unis . Quand je suis sûr scène c'est magique. Mais c'est très fatiguant heureusement j'ai une bonne équipe pour me soutenir

Au même moment brooke et nathan discutait quand son portable sonna

Nathan : oui allo

Coach : salut nathan c'est bryan le coach,

Nathan: tu me dérange même pendant les vacances

Coach : j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, j'ai reçu la liste des joueurs nominé pour la 50 ème cérémonie des all stars game. Nate tu es nominé , bravo mec

Nathan _surpris _ : quoi !

Brooke était toujours à côté de nathan se demandais ce qui se passait .

Brooke : alors

Nathan : j'ai été nominé au all star game

Brooke joyeuse lui sauta au cou et le félicita les autres qui avait entendu du bruit se précipitèrent dehors.

Haley, peyton rigolait du spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux . Brooke était accroché au coup de Nathan, qui lui la soulevait en l'air .

Marc : c'est quoi tout ce bruit

Brooke : mon beau frère est un génie

Haley : et pourquoi ça

Nathan : je suis nominé au all star game

Lucas : non , c'est pas vrai

Nathan : si je te le jure

Lucas : félicitation nate

Lisa : bravo papa

Nathan : eh viens dans mes bras toi

Nathan vit signe à Haley de s'approcher, il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et ensuite déposa un bisous sur le front de lisa

Quelques semaines plus tard

Mon nom est Nathan scoot , aujourd'hui je réalise un de mes plus grands rêves , je reçois une des plus grandes récompenses, que peut rêver d'avoir un basketteur dans sa carrière . bien sûr certains diront que ce n'est qu'une statuette, sans grande importance, et je suis d'accord avec cela mais pour moi ça va beaucoup plus loin. Ce trophée représente, toute la reconnaissance que je n'ai pas eu à un certains moments de ma vie, ainsi je remercie la profession pour avoir reconnue mon travail et tout les efforts que j'ai fournie au long de ma carrière

Lucas : ça te plait

_Nathan déposa le papier sur la table du salon, il regarda longuement son frère, qui lui se tenait près de la fenêtre ._

Nathan : oui très beau discours, merci luke mais ce n'est pas sûr que je gagne

Lucas : arrête, moi je suis sûr que tu vas gagné .

Nathan : écoute , laisse le moi je vais vérifier un truc

_Haley accompagné de Brooke arrivèrent à la maison _

Brooke : salut les garçons

Nathan : salut Brooke

Brooke : j'ai terminé ton costume Nathan. Ah oui j'allais oublié, peyton et marc m'ont dit qu'il arriverait dans l'après midi pour ensuite venir avec nous au sacre de Nathan

_Nathan sourit à cette remarque _

_Plus tard dans la soirée tout le monde se rendirent au all star game. Nathan devenait de plus en plus anxieux .Arrivé il quitta sa famille pour aller rejoindre les autres nominés qui eux était séparé des invités. La cérémonie se déroulait dans une grande salle entourer de gradins .Une immense scène était disposé au centre avec un pupitre. Devant la scène se trouvait les journalistes, les photographes et la télévision. La cérémonie commença.. _

Présentateur : mesdames monsieur bonsoir, et bienvenu à la 50 ème cérémonie des all stars games ne perdons pas de temps et commençons la remise des prix. Le temps passait et les différentes récompenses avait été donné à Cameron lidvack pour le poste de meilleur ailier, à connor Dixon pour le poste de meilleur pivot. Le présentateur reprit

Présentateur: je pense, que nous sommes arrivé au terme de cette soirée, et comme chaque année je me vois décerné la récompense suprême, le gold star award, pour un joueur qui n'est pas seulement bon dans sa catégorie mais qui est le meilleur de l'année écoulé. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps

_Le présentateur prit une enveloppe et lit _

Présentateur : le gagnant est… Nathan Scott

_Le jeune homme se leva et rejoignit la scène _

_Présentateur : j'imagine que vous êtes heureux _

_Nathan : merci…merci infiniment _

_Nathan lut son discours arrivé à la fin il se stoppa et regarda l'assemblé _

Nathan : voilà maintenant vous savez ce qu'est pour moi les all star games .je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps je voudrais juste remercier quelques membres de ma famille, pour commencer mon frère qui m'as toujours soutenu … Lucas Scott

_Lucas monta sur scène , les deux frères s'étreignirent et Nathan continua son discours _

Nathan : je voudrais qu'une personne chère vienne me rejoindre, ma belle sœur, sans qui je n'aurais pas ce magnifique costume

_Brooke monta sur scène et félicita Nathan_

Nathan continua ses remerciements pour peyton et marc

Prenant son souffle

Nathan : il y a une personne que j'aimerais tout particulièrement remercier car elle à une place très importante dans mon cœur même la plus importante, puisque mon cœur lui appartient

Nathan les larmes aux yeux sort son alliance attaché à une chaîne

_Lucas fut surprit car ceci n'était pas prévu _

Nathan : je désirai remercier même deux personne que vous ne connaissez pas encore , parce ce que grâce à l'une j'ai découvert le véritable amour et parce que grâce à l'autre j'ai découvert la paternité.

Haley écoutait le discours de nathan dans le public. Sur la scène nathan regarda sa famille et glissa un mot à l'oreille du présentateur

Présentateur : je viens d'apprendre quelque chose qui me surprend… très bien je voudrais que madame_ en insistant sur ce mot_ haley James Scott nous rejoindre ainsi que sa fille lisa . _Haley traversa l'allé jusqu'à la scène. Dans le public on hésitait entre incompréhension et excitation. Une chose est sûr, lorsque Haley arriva sur scène près de Nathan et de sa famille, elle fut mitraillée par des dizaines et des dizaines de photographes . appelé de tout les côtés de la_ scène la famille Scott se prenait aux jeux heureux d'être là.

Le lendemain le new york time titrait la famille Scott au grand complet pour insisté à la victoire de Nathan scott .


End file.
